1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrow rest that supports a loaded arrow shaft and then moves away from a launched arrow shaft to provide clearance for the arrow shaft and corresponding fletching, vanes or other steering devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional arrow rests have mechanisms that allow limbs or other resting surfaces to drop away or otherwise move away from an arrow shaft, when launched from an archery bow, to provide clearance for fletching, vanes or other steering devices.
Some conventional arrow rests have pivotally mounted support elements that move away from the arrow shaft upon discharge of the arrow. Springs are used to urge the support element towards an unloaded or discharged position. Flexible inelastic members have been used to overcome the spring force that urges the support element toward the unloaded position.
Other conventional arrow rests have both lower support arms and upper support arms to maintain the arrow shaft in a loaded, ready to launch position.
Other conventional arrow rests have fall away or drop away arrow rests, some with fixed upper arms to prevent the arrow shaft from falling out of a loaded position, such as when the archery bow is tilted or moved out of a shooting position.
Other conventional arrow rests use an arrow rest arm to engage and support the arrow shaft when an archery bow is in a cocked position. A known detector assembly can detect movement of the bow away from the cocked position towards a released position, and in response can move a cam assembly that then moves the arrow rest laterally away from the arrow.
There is an apparent need for an arrow rest that can be used to hold an arrow shaft in a mounted position, even when a bow is tilted or otherwise moved, to prevent the arrow shaft from falling away from a mounted position on the arrow rest, particularly where arrow support members move away from each other and the arrow shaft during discharge or launching of the arrow.